federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lauren al-Khalid nee Una
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Lauren al-Khalid nee Una is the ex-model turned fashion photographer. Having had her ups and down as a teen model, after a bogus agent and being diagnosed with a learning disability, Lauren applied herself more with the help of friends and family on Bajor. Currently, she has is a recent graduate with a focus on fashion photography. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born April 07, 2381. *Parents - Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe (2347) and Cathasach Una (2344 - 2383/2403). *Step-father - Chiaro Dhow (2382) FP. *Step-father - Marcus Wolfe (2338) CP. Her biological father was killed in a freak construction accident where he was impaled by a unsecured fashioned pipe. Soon, Faran Una (2341) came into the picture but his stay was short lived when tensions between him and Katal became too much. He is now estranged from the family. Eventually, Katal was engaged to a man named Carill Savoi but that relationship ended when she remarried her ex-husband, Marcus, in 2388. Carill still remains close to the family and is a regular in the children's lives. Lauren's name was changed to Lauren Wolfe when her mother remarried. In future plots, however, Lauren's father Cathasach never died until 2403. After he was murdered by Zuri Dorr, Lauren was upset more because she would never have a chance to make things right with her Dad. Lauren is close enough with her mother, especially after Lauren became a mother herself. She has some contact with Una's new host Sendra Mysen-Una. In 2401, her mother married Chiaro Dhow. Sibling(s) *Older Sister - N'lani Una (2380) *Younger, Twin Brother - Luke Una (2381). *Adopted, Older Sister - Mylee Mawiziki-Una (2378); via Solange + Adewale. *Adopted, Older Brother - Una-Koran Jatar (2379); via Kava + Azin. *Maternal; Older Half-Brother - Tucker Dorr (2376); via Katal + Eben. *Maternal; Older Half-Brother - Benjamin Wolfe (2377); via Katal + Marcus. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Brother - Farhi Una (2385); via Katal + Faran. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Brother - Jolon Dhow (2401); via Katal + Chiaro. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Sister - Aaliyah Dhaja (2402); via Katal + Chiaro. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Sister - Rahne Dhaja (2404); via Katal + Marcus. Extended Family Children Ilias al-Khalid Born March 02, 2402. *Ilias al-Khalid is the first child between Lauren and Zahir al-Khalid. He is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Terran and 1/8 Romulan. Dorian al-Khalid Born April 22, 2403. *Dorian is the second child between Lauren and Zahir. He is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Terran and 1/8 Romulan. He is a twin. Dhalia al-Khalid Born April 22, 2403. *Dhalia is the second child between Lauren and Zahir. She is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Terran and 1/8 Romulan. She is a twin. Step-Children Shahrazad al-Khalid Born December 13, 2392. *Shahrazad is the first born between Zahir and Seranha al-Khalid. She is 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Betazoid. Darya al-Khalid Born March 14, 2396. *Darya is the second child between Zahir and Seranha. She is 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Betazoid. Ziba al-Khalid Born May 23, 2399. *Ziba is the third child between Zahir and Seranha. She is 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Betazoid. Of the sisters, Shari is the quiet, reserved one - exhibiting a nature most like her father. She has taken the death of her mother very hard, but is striving to keep up a strong front for her siblings. She is the middle of the three sisters and her exuberance is personified. She is a lively, excitable child, and the passing of her mother has not quite sunk in. Ziba is the baby of the three and is known as "Bibi" to her sisters. She lives in the happy oblivion of toddler-hood. Of the three, it is the least likely tht Ziba will even remember her mother in the years to come, and what does remain will be a pleasant story - book images at best. Personal Life Siomane Terin Lauren met her first fiance, Siomane Terin, in highschool and they were drawn to each other almost right away. Terin's best friend, Hapto Micha, however, had less than noble ideas about Lauren causing a rift in the friendship. Soon enough, Terin and his family started to support Lauren more and more until his father, Polren, realized Lauren had an undiagnosed learning disability. With the help of the Siomane's, Lauren was able to flurish and get over the drama/stigma of her less than successful modelling career. Finally in 2398, Terin proposed to Lauren and they made plans on getting married once both of them have an established career or finish school. There first meeting was post 8556. In 2400, Lauren started to have doubts about her relationship and in June she broke off the engagement. Silas Panagiotakis Lauren met her lover, Silas Panagiotakis, when he was first her counsellor. Just before breaking up with Mylee, he realized several things about Lauren and the woman he wanted to truly be with. Making out before everything was official, they were not intimate until he was a single man. They continued their sexual relationship until Lauren's twin Luke walked in on them. Silas finally confessed to Mylee about his relationship in hopes of keeping doors open with his ex-fiances sister. Developing an interesting relationship with Katriona, through Silas, Lauren has realized she is bisexual. Katriona Wolfe Lauren met her lover/sister-in-law, Katriona Wolfe, after the woman became engaged to her brother Benjamin. The two soon found a lot in common and started up a sexual relationship. They are now best friends and intricately involved in each others lives. Zahir al-Khalid *Married - September 09, 2401. Lauren met her husband, Zahir al-Khalid, after the Admiral hired her as a nanny. When they became physically intimate Lauren accidentally got pregnant. Later Zahir was shocked and wished to make things official since she was having his son. Already possessing affection for her and wishing to make this legit, they had a shot gun wedding on and are continue to build their relationship. Education and Career Because of Lauren's modelling, she was often homeschool or had tutors for much of her teenage life. Going to school with an undiagnosed learning disability, Dyscalculia, she often found it unpleasant as many focused on the math and sciences. Feelign discouraged, she would often skip school or resort to disruptive behaviour. Once diagnosed, she was able to concentrate on what she did know, languages/arts, and get extra help when needed. Lauren graduated highschool in 2399 and enrolled at the University of Bajor for a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in photography. After becoming a mother and moving to Earth she is now finishing her degree at the University of Sydney, Australia and graduated in 2403. Lauren, with her vast knowledge about fashion and modelling hopes to get into a career of fashion photography. Modelling Starting to model as a young girl, Lauren was always in the top fashion magazine for children's clothes and then pre-teens. Soon enough, she got herself an agent by the name of Winston Meador. With the help of Noah Almin, Winston was able to run an illegal practice for underage models, getting them into more prestigious shoots if they were to do him favours. For Lauren, this included nude photoshoots, sexual favours and eventually the participation in a porn holovideo by the name of Trillhole 2: Spotted Dick. Eventually, Lauren's collaboration in the industry was discovered, ruining her modelling career, while Winston/Noah were apprehended eventually. Winston was charged and incarcerated for child pornography and statutory rape. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Romulan Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:All Characters